Clourophilia
by Wolfstrom92
Summary: Apparently Creepypasta isn't a thing on this site, so I'm sticking this here Laughing Jack x Toby, not to be taken seriously
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool misty Wednesday morning late in October, just two days shy of being Halloween. Tobias 'Toby' Rogers lay on his latest victim's bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering just how and when he had managed to sink so low. It had been nearly a year since he'd run away and joined the Proxies. And while he deeply enjoyed what his 'job' entailed, it was really starting to become monotonous. . . .

"Toby!"

"Oof!" Toby gasped as Laughing Jack pounced, landing right on top of him, "Dammit, Jack, get off me!"

"Why?"Jack inquired, sitting up and shifting to where he was properly straddling the younger killer, "You didn't really seem to mind so much last time, kiddo, as I recalled, you actually liked that I was able to make you feel things."

"Jack, that was six months ago," Toby growled, willing his blush down, "You can't just fuck me and then disappear like that, bastard."

"I'm sorry," Jack's smile faded, "I didn't mean to hurt you, kiddo, but I am bound to that stupid box, which by the way, wound up on the back of a Fed-Ex truck. It took me four months just to get back and then it was a battle trying to find you again. You move around more than I do and that's saying something."

"Blame the boss," Toby muttered, somewhat annoyed, he caved, "I'm really glad your back, Jack, I missed you."

"I know," Reaching out, Jack brushed a few strands of hair out of Toby's face with one of his claws, "I missed you too, kiddo, and I promise, next time I'm in Nebraska, I'll bring you back a souvenir, you still like brunettes, right?"

Toby laughed,

"Yeah, I still like brunettes, but I like you even more."

"Aww," Jack's smile returned full force, "You know, you're such a coulrophiliac."

"I know," Toby mused, "But don't worry, I'm not seeing any other clowns."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill ole Ronald for putting the moves on you," Jack intoned, playfully, leaning down to steal a kiss, placings his hands on either side of Toby's head to balance himself, "Mm, God, I love you."

"I love you too," Toby blushed, his cheeks coloring lightly, and they kissed again, "So do you want to be on top or bottom this time?"

Jack grinned like the madman he was, and closed and locked the door with a wave of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wake the fuck up!"

Feeling something heavy hit his chest, Toby startled awake and looked to find Tim standing over him. His face concealed by the shadows of the room.

"Jesus Christ," The older man snatched his boot back, " You were talking up a storm, what the hell were you dreaming about?"

"N-Nothing," Toby muttered, sitting up on his elbows, "What ti-time is it?"

"Almost four in the morning," Going over, Tim tossed his boot in the general direction of the closet before collapsing face down on his own bed, "And I'm going back to sleep."

Toby sighed and sat up fully,

"Hey, Tim?"

"Hm?"

"Ever dream of him?"

"Him who? The boss man?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes," Tim admitted, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow, "Kinda comes with the territory of working for him, though."

"Will they ever stop?" Toby queried, curiously.

"Nope," Tim rolled over onto his back, "And I think that even if the Slenderman was to return to wherever it is he came from, we'd still have the dreams."

"M-Maybe," Toby agreed with a yawn; he got out of bed, "Well, I'm gonna step out for some fresh air."

"Alright, just watch out for the Rake," Tim cautioned, "He's been hanging around for some reason."

"Alright," Leaving the safety of the room they'd been sharing, Toby padded down the hallway to the stairs.

He had almost made it when he heard a noise behind him.

"Relax, it's just me."

Toby breathed a sigh of relief, pausing in his tracks,

"I tho-thought you were going back to sleep."

"I changed my mind," Tim declared, coming to a stop beside him, "And besides," He held up the decent sized machete he'd filched from somewhere, "The Rake might be hungry and the boss would kill me if I let him eat you. I'm supposed to be your security detail, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Toby muttered and together, the two headed downstairs.


End file.
